


BigBrain idea #1 Roboskellies (Not cybertale)

by Monochroma



Series: Weird shit I come up with in the shower [3]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: but robots, cool right?, just an idea, people probably ain't gonna read this but, what if sans and papyrus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-24 03:22:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30065913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monochroma/pseuds/Monochroma
Summary: I has IDEA #1
Series: Weird shit I come up with in the shower [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2174631
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	BigBrain idea #1 Roboskellies (Not cybertale)

So like all of my other bullshite ideas, I was in the shower and thought, “Whoa, I just thought of a weird dystopian society that’s run by Sans and Papyrus (Including the alternates btw) robotic clone skellies! I gotta write this down rl quick” I know Cybertale exists, but this is like, completely different I think. 

I’m too lazy and focused on my other fic to completely flesh out this idea, so one of you could, I guess. I don’t mind as long as you give me a little credit. Anyways here is the rough AU idea. 

___

_I don’t have a name for this AU, you come up with one._

**General Description:**

This AU is set in a futuristic society run by robot clones created by Idk who, probably Gaster or something. There are eight model types in all, and they are technically versions of the more common AU Sans and Papyrus types. Their main goals are to capture and contain humanity, and generally keep them from escaping. The robots are generally powered by magic that is more or less self sustaining until a robot becomes damaged.

**Monsters:**

Monsters were eradicated by humans as soon as they left the mountain (another candidate for the cause of their creation) because humans generally sucked. Frisk, and the monster versions of Sans and Papyrus do not exist in this AU, the Monsters managed to get 7 human SOULs and break the barrier. 

**The Robot Clones:**

As said in the introduction, there are generally eight types of robot skeleton clones. They are modeled after the skeleton brothers in the Tale, Fell, Swap, and Swapfell universes. They appear to be similar to the original skeleton boys, however, their slight metallic sheen, robotic joints, and eyelight shape give them away. They also have their model type and number imprinted onto their right cheekbone. Horrortale is here too, but they’re a different story. Now to get into detail. Onto the SKELLIBOYS PEOPLE! 

_Undertale Sans-_ Starting at the basics, we got the pun guy himself. UT Sans clones are known as S-types in this universe (very original of me I know) They are individually identified by number. 

-S-types generally work in the judicial branch, as judge and jury. To elaborate, they decide punishments for escaped humans and deviant robots(we’ll talk about them later) Works in tandem with P and SS models. Technically the last resort when it comes to attacks. Takes an important role in the creation of new clones.

 _Undertale Papyrus-_ Probably Sans’ complete opposite. These models are known as P- types. They are the police officers who prioritize the capture and arrest of humans. Most likely to deviate.

Due to their high attack power, they are usually the second or third line of defense. Programmed with a notably amicable and polite demeanor in order to further confuse and disarm humans without further need for violence. Work directly in tandem with S and BB models

_Underswap Sans-_ Ah yes, Blue boi! The perfect mix of cute looks and personality! Too bad he has ulterior motives. These guys are the BB- types. They look after the captured humans. Cooking, cleaning after them, making sure they _never_ escape. 

When an escaped human is eventually caught, by a P- type or otherwise, if the human is still within the base, the BB- type has the job of erasing their memory, so they never escape that way again. They will then erase the memory of anyone involved if informed by a SS type. 

_Underswap Papyrus-_ Also known as the SS- type model. They are the security and science department, setting up traps to capture escaped humans, and also collecting and storing information. They are the ones who find out who or what is behind the escape. They most closely work with BB type models, though they also have a part in the tasks of P and S types.

These types, and occasionally the S models, due to relatively low attack power, while under attack will enter Sleep mode, and subsequently be much harder to attack. Additionally, they are also tasked , along with the S types to build new clones.

 _Underfell Sans-_ Everyone thinks he’s hot for some reason. As is the obvious pattern, these types of clones are the R models. They serve as scouts for resources outside the base, and support the E types on the front lines. They also take orders from the E and B types. 

These models can also enter Sleep mode, however it is very rare because they usually attack first if provoked. If an escaped human manages to leave the base completely, they will be tasked with hunting them down and killing them, along with E types. 

_Underfell Papyrus-_ My personal favorite Papyrus. They are the type E models and the front line soldiers. If there is a threat of attack, they will be the first to respond. They have the highest attack out of all Models, next to M types. When not in battle, they are part of the labor force, fortifying and expanding the base with traps and buildings. 

This model has the most clones out of all models and are usually rough and unfriendly. Usually commands from B types will be received by one clone and they will inform the rest of the group. They are referred to as the captain of their attack squad.

 _Swapfell Sans-_ Also known as the B-type model, this robot is a part of the command force. The generals of the army per say. They send commands and control all attack forces and make most decisions regarding the military. B- types are fully capable of defending themselves, having relatively high attack and defense, however, they have the least amount of clones.

To make up for this, all B- types have at least 1 M-type bodyguard, who will follow their orders primarily. 

_Swapfell Papyrus-_ Either a puppy or a horndog, or both. That doesn’t matter because in this AU his robot counterpart is known as the M-type, or Executioner(see later details). M types are both the bodyguards for the B types or dole out the punishments for rule breaking robot clones or troublemaking humans. They occasionally play a (very violent) part in the interrogation of these humans (conducted by SS types). 

These models spend their free time in Sleep mode unless ordered by B types. As ordered, they will serve their every beck and call, including working with other models. 

**The Executioner and Virus infected Robots:** Okay, so that’s all of the robo skellie clone ideas for now. If you are going to use this idea, you can change the names of the models if you want. Now, to talk about the anomaly or deviant robots, and a little bit more about the Executioners.

 _\--Anomaly or Deviant Robots:_ If you’ve heard about Detroit Become Human then you know what a deviant robot is. If not, then it’s when a clone suddenly refuses to follow orders. However, this happening is rare, and making new clones requires a lot of resources and time, depending on the model. When it does happen, it is from a disruption in programming from getting damaged or human influence, which is why BB types are the most likely to deviate. 

When a deviant is spotted by any conforming model, they will capture said deviant and immediately bring them to an S or SS type for judgement, then reprogramming and or destruction via Executioner.

However, anomalies only surface from a significant disruption caused by injury. This is where Horrortale comes in. This is more likely to happen than deviating though. When a clone becomes an anomaly, usually to Magic and Intent disruption caused by an injury or some sort, the affected clone will become increasingly violent and attack other clones. E and P types have the most anomaly cases, however S types are a close second despite not directly being in the line of battle. 

Signs of an anomalous clone are fairly obvious, the affected clone slightly deteriorates and seems to grow slightly larger and more demented in appearance (this can be changed) These clones are much, much harder to destroy, so they are usually put in quarantine until a solution to this problem is found.

 _\--Executioners:_ Also known as M types, though R types occasionally take up the mantle as well. Tasked with disposing of disobedient humans and permanently damaged or deviant clones. When a robot is destroyed, it is melted back down into usable resources for building new clones. If remains are unusable, they get sent to the scrapyard or incinerator. Executioners are well equipped to destroy other clones, as they are extremely strong and resistant to magic (high DEF) You cannot tell them apart from normal clones aside from a slightly more violent demeanor. 

**Conclusion:** Well, that’s all i got, hope this idea will be of use to you. I honestly think it’s pretty cool. And there’s more where that came from! I shower all the time you know. 

-Monochroma

**Author's Note:**

> It would be so cool to see one of those, yanno? Props to anyone who decides they wanna make a story outta this. Would love to read it.


End file.
